monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: 2019
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we take one final look at 2019! Monster Hunter World: Iceborne The End of Frontier and Online Shintaro Kojima 2020 Monster Hunter: Legends of the Guild Hmm... I wonder where this special has been hiding the whole time? Monster Hunter Movie I know most don't want to be reminded of this movie, but it's set to release in theaters on September 4th, 2020. First Year Without Frontier and Online I knew this day was coming for a long time but still wasn't prepared for it. It's going to be weird without either of these games around anymore, and it feels like an end of an era. Monster Hunter World: Iceborne (PC) Starting next week, after months of waiting, PC players will finally be able to hunt in Iceborne! Monster Hunter: World's Second Anniversary Wow! So this'll be the second year for Monster Hunter: World. I'm curious about what they have in store for players in 2020. Videos Monster Hunter World Iceborne reveal Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Gameplay Reveal Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Story Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Glavenus Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Gamescom 2019 Trailer HD 1080P Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Old Everwyrm Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Zinogre Trailer MHW Iceborne - Rajang Trailer (Release Date) Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Stygian Zinogre MHW Iceborne - Safi'jiiva Siege Trailer 【MHF】歴代PV一挙上映会 Last Week If you missed last week's Monster Appreciation Week, Frontier's End - Part 4, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1. Did you enjoy 2019 overall? Why or why not? *2. What is your New Year's Resolution? *3. What are your hopes for 2020? *4. Which generation of Monster Hunter did you start with? *5. What brought you into the world of Monster Hunter? Did you have a hard time with the game as a beginner? *6. How do you feel about the 5th Generation so far? *7. Have you been enjoying any of these games if not all of them recently? Why or why not? *8. What was your reaction when Monster Hunter World: Iceborne was first announced? For those that have been playing it, how do you feel about the game now? *9. What kind of monsters and areas do you hope are added into Monster Hunter World: Iceborne? Which monsters and areas do you want to see return in the 5th Generation? *10. How many title updates do you think remain for Iceborne? What do you think and hope the updates will add? *11. Are you hoping that the Main Team brings back Hypnocatrice? Why or why not? *12. Which Frontier Monsters do you hope will return in Main Series? Why? *13. After Shintaro Kojima's departure from Capcom, do you feel that the Portable Series (MHF1 - MHGU) for Monster Hunter will live on? Why or why not? *14. Are you looking forward to Monster Hunter: Legends of the Guild? Do you think it will be detailing a particular character's backstory? Which monsters do you think will appear in it? Which Elder Dragon do you think is approaching the hunter's village? What about the Monster Hunter Movie? *15. Do you think Fatalis/Alatreon will end the world at midnight on New Years? *16. What was one of your favorite moments as a Monster Hunter in 2019? *17. What was one of your least favorite moments as a Monster Hunter in 2019? *18. How long has the Monster Hunter series been a part of your life? Has your love for the series continued on, or has it died down for you? *19. Do you think it'll feel strange without Frontier and Online this year? Why or why not? *20. What do you think is the next major title for the series? You can skip any of these questions if you can't think up anything, or just leave a simple comment if you don't feel like answering any of them. Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs